The present invention relates generally to sports equipment and, more specifically, to a billiards cue stick having light generating elements within the body of said cue stick. The preferred embodiment of the present invention provides for a multi-sectioned cue stick having a throughbore for the placement therein of a light generating circuit. Positioned behind the tip of the cue is a translucent ferrule having a light generating element in close proximity to said translucent element so that when the light generating element is energized the light rays will cause the translucent element to glow. Also positioned within the body of the cue stick is a power source for energizing the light generating elements. Positioned within the butt of the handle is another translucent element having a light generating element in close proximity whereby when energized the light element will cause the translucent element to glow. The fastening mechanism of the multi-sectioned cue stick form the switch of the light circuit thereby when the stick is assembled the light elements are energized.
The present invention discloses a billiards cue stick having light-generating elements within the body of the cue stick. The preferred embodiment of the present invention provides for a multi-sectioned cue stick having a throughbore for the placement therein of a light-generating circuit. Positioned behind the tip of the cue is a translucent ferrule having a light-generating element in close proximity to the translucent ferrule so that when the light-generating element is energized the light rays will cause the translucent ferrule to glow. Also positioned within the body of the cue stick is a power source for energizing the light-generating elements. Positioned within the butt of the handle is another translucent element having a light-generating element in close proximity whereby when energized the light element will cause the translucent end piece to glow. The fastening mechanism of the multi-sectioned cue stick forms the switch of the light circuit wherein when the stick is assembled the light elements are energized.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated billiards cue stick.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a billiard cue stick having a throughbore for the placement therein of a light generating circuit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a billiards cue with at least one light generating element within the body of said billiards cue stick.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a billiards cue with a power source for energizing said light generating element.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a billiards cue having a translucent ferrule positioned behind the cue tip.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a billiards cue having a light generating element wherein said light beams emanate from said translucent ferrule.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a billiards cue having a light generating element within the butt of a billiards cue stick.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power source for said light generating element with the butt of the cue stick.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sectioned cue stick wherein assembly of said cue stick completes the light generating circuit causing the light generating element to illuminate.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a billiard cue stick having a channel for the placement therein of a light generating circuit.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a billiards cue stick having light generating elements within the body. In the preferred embodiment the cue stick is a multi-sectioned cue stick having a throughbore for the placement therein of a light generating circuit. Positioned behind the tip of the cue is a translucent ferrule having a light generating element in close proximity to said translucent element so that when the light generating element is energized the light rays will cause the translucent element to glow. Also positioned within the body of the cue stick is a power source for energizing the light generating elements. Positioned within the butt of the handle is another translucent element having a light generating element in close proximity whereby when energized the light element will cause the translucent element to glow. The fastening mechanism of the multi-sectioned cue stick form the switch of the light circuit thereby when the stick is assembled the light elements are energized.
Additionally, the present invention provides for an additional element wherein the wires are placed within a channel just below the exterior surface within the forearm of the cue stick, while the base contains a separate power supply for lighting the butt ferrule.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way if illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.